A glaucoma center has been established, including both in-patient and out-patient facilities, within which clinical glaucoma research is being performed. A core of glaucoma patients and glaucoma suspects have been acquired for studying the natural history of the glaucomas and provides a means whereby clinical research can be done under carefully controlled conditions. This permits the prompt clinical application of findings in our laboratory as well as stimulating further lab research on the basis of patient's problems. In addition, the project provides a means of training both medical and paramedical personnel in research techniques and current methodology in the evaluation of the glaucomas. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Palmberg, P., Mandell, A., Wilensky, J., Podos, S.M., and Becker, B.: The reproducibility of the intraocular pressure response to dexamethasone, Am. J. Ophth. 80:844-856, 1975. Krupin, T., Podos, S., Becker, B., and Newkirk, J.: Valve implants in filtering surgery: A preliminary report, Am. J. Ophth. 81:232-235, 1976.